


I keep dancing on my own

by Chichikk



Series: Dancing [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is short bc im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: ‘Dancing on my own’ from Gavins POV





	I keep dancing on my own

Gavin could feel his heart sink as his eyes caught a brief flash of a red LED and his partners cyberlife issued jacket disappearing into the crowd, head hung low as he saw the back exit door open and shut.  
Pushing back from the man in front of him, he looked at the back exit door and the wall of people blocking a path to it.

Gavin knew he had feelings for the android from the start;  
His small quirks, the way he could give as good as he takes in the shit talking department, how he could read gavin so easily— everything about the damned bot made him wanna scream.  
He was chastising his cat for tearing up the couch (again) when a knock at the door made him jump.  
His own grogginess quickly dissipated at the sight in front of him: RK illuminated by the morning light of the hallway, standing tall as ever, a curl coming undone from his hair. “Oh, its you—“ Mulan brushing past his leg made him stop before he could yell at the man in front of him for being such a beautiful bastard- though the sight of the android dropping down to pet the cat was making him wanna scream it at him instead of yelling. 

The nights he’s wasted thinking of all the stupid shit he wants to do with RK- hugging him and never letting go, kissing him and telling him how much he loves him and how much it fucking hurt- taking him around town to his favorite places, watching movies and laughing together.

Each night he’d cry.

So seeing the man he loved walk out the door like that— it shook him to his core.

“Whats goin’ on babe?” The mans voice called out, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Great, JUST what he needed. Tearing the hand off his shoulder, he turned around, jabbing a finger into the guys chest, eyes burning with anger. “Fuck. Off.” He spat before running through the sea of people and sprinting through the front door, looking up and down the streets as he made his way to the area of the back exit, calling out his android’s name. 

A red flash of light out of the corner of his vision alerted him to the man’s presence in the back corner of the alley next to him.  
Cautiously walking forward, he called out again. “RK, I can see the light from your LED, I know you’re there.” 

After the first splash of thirium dripping from his mouth, everything was a blur.  
His face cupped, soft, perfect lips on his, then...  
Blood.  
So much blood as rk slammed his skull into the wall behind him.  
Then, he remembered first law of robotics from the old sci-fi books he read as a teen— placing a hand on the back of his head, he felt the movements cease completely. his blurry, teared filled eyes catching a blue light as the android finally spoke.  
“How...how long was I in that state for?”  
God, he wanted to slap him- instead, he opted for embracing the man and crying into his chest loudly.  
How couldn’t he? He wanted to kiss those lips again, see that smile again- hear that voice more— and that was almost gone right when he got it. 

so...he let it be known before it actually was gone for good.


End file.
